


Have you quite finished?

by Chocolatemuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatemuffin/pseuds/Chocolatemuffin
Summary: "Have you quite finished? That's really nice love, but I definitely don't need help from someone who wears his shirt the wrong way."When the clumsy curly lad offers Louis his help, he immediately declines. Why wouldn't he? Who would allow his regular who always scribbles in a notebook while looking at his paintings to watch his three-year-old son?Definitely not him! ...Right?Featuring Zayn as Louis' co-founder, Anne Hathaway as their secretary and Simon Cowell as his gay buyer and somehow therapist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> I would just like to say that this is my first story to publish and therefore, I'm scared shitless, but I always wanted to write so I'm willing to give it a shot.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> All the love,  
> H.

When Louis rushes into his gallery, his coffee is cold. And almost spilt. Almost.

Anne greets him with her best smile like she always does. Today the fashion-addict is wearing some kind of long coat, but Louis could only guess from which brand that could be. He does enjoy wearing fancy stuff, but the only thing he really feels comfortable in are his Adidas hoodies.  
" Hey, Lou! Simon already bought his weekly painting, but he did tell me to remind you of his commission for Friday. I guess that's the new one in the back?" 

He fixes the collar of this turtle-neck long-sleeve shirt while taking a sip of his cold, almost spilt coffee. It's disgusting. 

With a quick look at his watch, he hands her his bag over the counter of the reception and nods mindlessly. His gaze shifts over the entry of his two-floored gallery. He and Zayn had saved so much money to make this all possible and he could never regret how much both of them suffered - it was all worth it. Now he was living a pretty decent life with his son in a pretty decent apartment. 

" Have you seen Zayn? I texted him an hour ago, but he didn't answer." Anne just quickly tells him that he's working in the back for another commission that's due today before quickly typing something into her computer.

Louis throws away the disgusting coffee and heads towards the back. 'The back' is simply just a two-room office on the first floor of the gallery. The first room is for work- stuff, a few desks with computers for Louis, Zayn and the staff and the second is for commissions. When Louis and Zayn first started, all they did was commissions for people in their neighbourhood, but somehow a few big names noticed them and started investing in that little gallery to be able to hang up a few of their paintings in their own gallery and since then, everything went uphills. Their gallery was one of the most known in the UK and Louis couldn't be prouder of his team for making this all possible. 

Simon Cowell was one of those big names but is now also one of Louis friends that 'fell in love with the way Louis mixes reality with a little bit of fantasy and farts of colours', as he likes to say. Louis, Zayn and Josh were the most requested people for doing commissions and Louis is mostly in the back when he works, but in his breaks, he likes to go around and ask people what they think of his paintings.

"Zayn, you shithead! How could you recommend someone to me that doesn't even know how to properly use a fucking phone?!", he exclaims as he enters the door and immediately a few heads whip his way. They are used to Louis being like that, but it's pretty early, to be honest.

Zayn, who is currently working with spray paint, pulls the white mask away from his face and sets the can down to turn around.

"She's perfectly fine, I talk-"

"She's 63!", he angrily exclaims. "She couldn't handle him at all", he adds.

"Well, find that nanny yourself, if I keep messing up", he says with an eye-roll and turns back around so that all Louis sees is blond hair. He thinks that Zayn has already dyed his hair every colour imaginable before remembering what he had said.

"Zaynie", he says with a whine and falls on one of the couches, close to where Zayn works.

"I really need someone. My neighbour is getting really annoyed and I can't persuade him any longer."

"We'll find someone, don't worry", Zayn mumbles while focussing again.

"Also, your husband is here again", he adds and Louis can see him smirk.

"Stop that Zayn, yeah? You know that I don't know that frickin' guy", he says while rolling onto his stomach and fixing his fringe.

Since that curly-haired guy appeared in the gallery a few weeks ago he has been staring at Louis constantly and always scribbles something into some leather notebook that looks kind of old.

"Whatever you say, but please do me a favour and talk to him. I think he's got some kind of crush on you. And he looks fit."

Louis could only agree to the guy being fit, but he wouldn't really want to talk to him. He creeps Louis out with his stares that he tries to hide immediately when being caught. Louis thinks it's both weird and cute. Okay, maybe not that cute.

"Nah, I'd rather not. Has anyone ever talked to him?" 

"Josh said he's cool. They just talked briefly though."

Louis goes back to work. The commission for Simon Cowell doesn't paint itself.

He looks up and fixes his sweaty fringe. One brief look at his watch tells him that he's already been working for over three hours and the commission still misses something. Simon normally tells Louis what he visions and Louis draws it as a painting. For this commission, Simon requested that he wanted a light tunnel in the dark, the feeling of finally being able to close a dark chapter and enter a new, light one. 

He pulls his white work-shirt over his head to change back into his long-sleeve one and hangs the painting up. He's got to finish it tomorrow he realizes. 

He does what he usually does. He mindlessly goes around the second floor and watches people looking around, making pictures and weirdly staring at their paintings. There even is a school class that is not really paying attention to anything, really.

Finally, he sees the mop of curls in front of his most underrated painting. The painting is in an empty corridor in which there are a few paintings, both known and unknown. Louis wanted to mix them all so even the underrated and unknown ones could be seen between their famous ones. That corridor is not even visited that much though, Louis thinks. The mop of curls belongs to a tall (and indeed fit) bloke that has never taken a single picture in this gallery. Louis wonders why, because then he wouldn't have to come every week. The guy is wearing some grey sweater and black- are those leggings? They seem to be like a second layer of skin, doesn't that hurt? Also, he is wearing shiny boots with a little bit of heel that makes Louis lift his eyebrow in interest.

He thinks he has looked at the fellow too long because said guy whips his head around and his eyes meet Louis'.

Blue meets green.

"Hello", Louis says immediately to hide the fact that he had been staring at him for about five minutes. 

The guy stays quiet for a second, so Louis continues. " I am Louis Tomlinson and painted quite a few of those paintings. What do you think of 'em?"

The guy suddenly smiles and lowers the notebook. 

"They are incredible", he says with a soft smile. He slowly walks towards Louis while holding out his hand. "It's an honour to meet you, all of your paintings are very lovely."

Okay, first of all. What? Louis thinks that he has never heard a voice that deep. And slow. Does he think of every single word before he speaks it out loud? 

Second of all, Louis is still shaking that guy's hand. He immediately lets go of that firm grip and couldn't help but notice that cross down the stranger's thumb since he has some tattoos of his own.

"I don't think that ever someone described my paintings as lovely", he says smiling.

"Well, they are. I think it's weird that no one ever is in this corridor. That painting is one of my favourites", he says, the smile never leaving his face.

His deep voice runs down Louis' spine like honey.

"Dunno, it's one of me firsts"

"That's what so astounding. It's raw, message somehow whispered like a secret, you know", he says and blushes a bit, like he just told him something embarrassing. Louis looks at the painting. He remembers drawing it many years ago while tears were running down his cheeks and the paint felt cold on his hands. It's a crazy mix of colours forming a circle and Louis doubts that there is a single millimetre of unused canvas. In the middle, the white word 'ME' stands out, written messily from Louis' shaking hands.

"Yeah. It's me coming out painting, actually. Nice to know someone likes it."

Curly turns his head slightly to look at him before turning back to look at the canvas.

"It's beautifully inspiring.", he almost whispers.

Louis wants to reply, but then his phone rings in his pocket so he excuses himself and makes a few steps back.

"Tomlinson"

"Louis, that's the last time I help out!", Liam exclaims angrily. 

Louis sighs loudly and replies "Until I have found a babysitter I need someone to take care of Oli-"

"I work fulltime! Just because I work from home doesn't mean I have time to feed him and play with him. You know I love him, but I can't focus while working"

Louis sighs again and says "I know, I am sorry. You know it's just hard right now", he says quieter.

Liam's voice softens a lot and he takes a deep breath. "I know, Lou, I know. I'm there, you know that."

"Yeah, I know, we'll talk later about it, yeah?"

He hangs up and notices that two confused eyes are staring into his. 

"Is everything alright?", he asks hesitantly and on his long legs he appears like a lost deer or somethin'. 

Louis nods his head and says " S'was nice meeting you, curly, but I gotta go." He makes a small wave and turns back to go to his office. He would lie if he'd say that he didn't feel two eyes burning holes into his back.

\---

"Daddy!", is the first thing he hears when entering Liam's flat.

The first things he feels are little hands grabbing his legs and he immediately lifts his baby up so that he can put his little arms around his neck. 

"Hello, Baby. How are you? Did Liam play with you?", he asks while kissing his boy's hair. 

Said boy nods furiously.

"Yeah! Wanna watch Telly now!", he says, grinning widely. Louis smiles.

Liam emerges from the kitchen and gives Louis a serious look before handing him Oli's bag. 

"This conversation isn't over", is the only thing he says.

Louis throws the bag onto his shoulder and grabs Oli's hand. The small hand is barely visible in Louis' one. They make their way over to their flat and Oli's storms inside to turn on the telly. Louis closes the door and goes to take a shower. 

After throwing on some sweatpants, he goes to the kitchen to make food. He's starving and he knows that Oli is too from the way the kid looks at Louis every now and then with a hopeful expression on his face.

After both of them eat, they lay down on the couch, Oli's head on Louis' chest while they cuddle. 

"Oli", Louis says.

"Daddy", the toddler says back and lifts his head up to be able to look his father into the eyes.

"I think we need a new babysitter. Liam is very busy. It's hard for him to take care of you", he slowly explains, fixing his son's fringe before kissing his forehead. "He loves you though"

"New babysitter? Who ?", he asks and his eyebrows furrow. 

"Dunno", he replies and sighs. He notices that he maybe sighs too much.

"We'll find someone, don't worry. There are many people that want to take care of a sweet boy like you, I don't doubt it. Do you?"

His boy smiles and shakes his head. He is a quiet boy but warms up with people he truly likes.

Louis brings him back to bed, before going out on the balcony and smoking a cigarette. He enjoys the cold breeze on his skin and looks up while exhaling smoke.

Suddenly the curly fellow pops up in his head. He didn't even tell Louis his name. He remembers the look he gave Louis after he had told him about his coming out. No disgust. More like admiration. He even asked if everything was okay. Maybe he isn't that weird. He definitely heard about Oli, maybe he realised that he was talking to a father. Suddenly the thought of possibly scaring Curly off becomes negative and that's when Louis pushes it out of his head.

When he lays down he's out like a light. He doesn't even notice when small feet make their way over to Louis' bed and a small body lays down next to him, cuddling his arm. Even if he did, he wouldn't mind.

\---

"That's done", he proudly says and gives Zayn the wrapped up canvas. He sits down on his desk and sorts out papers and doesn't even notice how he spends hours working down the stack of papers on his desk. When that is done too, he lays his head back and breathes. He needs a vacation. All he sees is white and numbers and other numbers, too big numbers. 

His eyes snap open. Maybe the curly haired lad is here today. He must be, he always is. 

He changes into his band-shirt and blazer and runs his fingers through his hair as he exits the back. Anne hands him a coffee that she just got him during her break and he smiles gratefully at her. He loves how his team works. Whenever someone is on a break, he or she gets the rest of them coffee as well. It's like an unspoken rule. 

"Oh, Lou. By the way, someone asked for you.", she says while already typing into her computer.

Louis looks up and lifts an eyebrow.

"May I get the name?"

"He didn't tell me one, he just asked." She looks up while resting her head on the back of her hand, she seems to be thinking about something.

"Seemed pretty shy, to be honest. Came here really early though and I told him that you usually come at one pm. So he just left"

"How did he look like?", he immediately says, ignoring the rush of excitement. 

"Curls, some kind of blouse and skinny jeans. Have you seen those legs, though? I'd kill for those legs. Wow", she says while shaking her head.

Louis chuckles and catches himself nodding, but unfortunately, Anne catches him too.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing. Oh, hey Sophia, did you just call me?", he says while whipping his head around and pretend-hearing something.

"Stop lying and-"

"Sure, I'll help you. See ya, Anne", he quickly says and makes his way away from her.

\---

The next time he sees him - he doesn't see him first, he feels him first.

He is just rushing into the gallery, weeks after first meeting him and crashes into something hard but also soft when turning right. The first instinct is to immediately apologize, but he freezes when tilting up his head and seeing the face he has been thinking about on hard workdays and balcony/smoking sessions. 

His curls look fabulous as always and his lips are open in surprise. Only then Louis realizes that he really wants to feel said hair. His lips are full and red, he also sees piercing green eyes. Louis holds his breath. He smiles to seem more professional and fixes his fringe.

Then he exhales and says confidently "A bird told me you asked for me" Then he takes a few steps back to bring more distance between the two of them. 

Curly suddenly smirks and says just as confident. "Did I?"

"Yeah, 'm pretty sure ya did. Curls, skinny jeans, long legs-"

"Long legs?"

"Isn't important, that's how you were described by my secretary."

"You agree?"

"Who wouldn't? You're a giant!", Louis argues, dodging the real question.

Curly lowers his gaze a bit and suddenly a smile spreads on his face to which two dimples appear that leave Louis breathless. Then he remembers that Curly is still looking at his chest in a soft way and finally looks down in confusion to see a little stuffed dog in the pocket of his shirt. 

"Bloody hell, when did he do that?", Louis mutters, accent strong.

"Oli, right? I mean, that's what you said, kind of, yeah, well, um..", he stutters, blushing when realizing he admits to listening to the phone call last time, weeks ago.

"Oliver, to be exact. He is three"

Harry's head whips up and Louis can literally see sparks in his eyes. 

"Really? That's adorable! Do you have a picture?", he says, hesitantly.

Louis is about to take his phone out when someone asks for his name. Fans, he supposes. Being the co-founder of a very known art gallery makes people talk to him a lot. He gets asked a lot for pictures and autographs, even little doodles on a piece of paper. He's fine with that. On the Internet, a very weird place Louis thinks, people think that it's unusual how Louis and Zayn are way too attractive to work in a gallery. His sisters often show him 'posts on Twitter' that say that those two belong into model agencies and not galleries. He and the Internet don't get along anyway, he has the staff to take care of the website and everything else that involves a computer.

"Sure, love" he says to the girl. He's lucky for meeting Curly on a Sunday because during the week it's a lot more chaotic. Suddenly he remembers something.

"What's your name? You're here almost every week, yeah?", he says to Curly and finally takes out his phone.

"M'harry."

He shows him a picture of Oli. He's looking at the camera in confusion, eyebrows furrowed and clear blue eyes visible despite seeming sleepy. He took that photo one morning when Oli had fallen asleep on top of him and Louis just quickly snapped a picture, not realizing that he had woken him up in that process. They had eaten pancakes after that.

"No fooking way", Harry says and claps his hand over his mouth while blushing again.

Louis grins and nods. 

"Okay, look", Harry says suddenly, taking a step back, almost tripping on his own feet before standing up straight again. "I heard you say something on the phone a few weeks ago."

Louis looks at him expectantly while resting a hand on his hip.

"You're searching for a babysitter.", he says correctly.

"Indeed", he says, suspicious of what could come next.

"Ehm, I thought that, since I'm looking for a job and you seem to really need someone to help you out, I kinda thought that there could be a possibility of me trying to help. I'm really good with kids, I have a little nephew and he loves me and I can cook and bake since I work-"

"Have you quite finished?", Louis interrupts him rudely. "That's really nice love, but I definitely don't need help from someone who wears his shirt the wrong way.", he finishes and Harry looks down at his shirt. 

Louis hates being helped out of pity. 'You seem to really need someone to help you out', what the fuck? He doesn't really need anyone, to be honest. Okay, that might be false. But still.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend, err, I honestly wanted to help", Harry stutters, being visibly uncomfortable.

Louis softens at the sight of the young boy. "It's fine, but I can't really allow some stranger to take care of my kid, I hope you understand that", he says a lot more nicely, but still kind of strict. He doesn't want any misunderstandings.

"Oh, of course, I do. I'm really sorry", Harry says again and doesn't dare to look into Louis' eyes again.

Before Louis can say anything, he just passes Louis and disappears behind him. Louis doesn't turn around nor flinches when their shoulders brush. Was Louis too harsh? Curly had controlled his face, but Louis saw clear sadness in his face. So probably, yes.

\---

"I don't get why I should allow some stranger to stay at me home while taking care of me kid. He could be a paedophile! A creep! He could take him hostage and want money! He knows who I am", Louis says while pacing back and forth in his office. Zayn sits in front of him and works on some sketches. 

"I think you should give it a shot. Maybe that neighbour of yours can stay with them the first week. Install cameras, I don't know. Everyone could be a creep if you think about it.", he says mindlessly while nibbling on the end of his pen. Louis thinks it's gross.

"I don't know if that's worth it. He seems like he needs help himself, tripping over his own feet. That boy probably still goes to school, have you seen his face?"

"Now, that doesn't have anything to do with his abilities, does it?", Zayn says, clearly confused. 

"If you're so worried, then don't take him. It's not like you're obligated to.", he adds.

"Except you want to, but you also have a crush on-"

"I fooking don't!"

"You didn't deny that you want to hire him.", Zayn says

Louis stops. He thinks about it. "I don't know anything about him", he concludes, determined. 

"Let him give you his information. Isn't that what people do that hire babysitters?"

"Oh, shut up, Zayn", Louis says and leaves the office.

He gets his bag handed over at the reception. Anne is wearing a really nice blouse today, Louis notices. He doesn't notice that she's looking at him in a sort of weird way.

"What have you done to him? ", she suddenly says and Louis stumbles back in shock. 

"Jeez, since when do you just spit out weird questions?"

"Louis. He seems shier than ever. He can't even talk to me for more than two minutes without seeming comfortable. "

"I didn't do anything to him", he says annoyed and leaves. 

He decides to quickly buy a coffee before driving home.

In Starbucks (where they always buy coffee for the crew) though, he is greeted with a sight that he wouldn't have thought of. 

A tall guy with a mop of curls sits on one of the barstool and talks to one of the baristas. The guy whose dimples are something Louis has thought about quite a few times now sips on a white drink while having a conversation with a blond-haired bloke. Louis hasn't seen Harry for a week now and really wants to talk to him, but he doubts that that would be a good decision. 

He orders something himself and surprisingly the blond bloke appears to take his order. His name tag says 'Niall'. Louis passes Harry to get his drink and knows that he has already noticed him by now. But he just doesn't make a move to talk to Louis. And Louis is fine with that. He really is.

\---

"Take care of him. I'm warning you, Lottie!", Louis warns Lottie as Oli rushes off with her, quickly pulling her hand. Louis only sighs. He doesn't like it when Oliver is at the gallery, because it's impossible for him to understand anything of the messages in the paintings, but he still allows it- because Oli usually gets what he wants. 

He goes to work as usual and makes a few important phone calls. He finishes the new canvas for Simon who requested a nice beach with the ocean for his summer collection and he also works on his paper stack. He is pleased to call it a pretty effective day and grabs his coat. Anne hands him his bag and he finds Lottie on the second floor, talking into her phone. He just wants to tell her about something when he realizes that something is missing. He looks around in shock. 

"Lottie", he says. She turns around and hisses " What, Lou? I'm talking to Christi-"

"Where is Oli?"

"He was just there, taking a look at-", she stops when realizing that her finger is pointing into nothing. 

"He just, he just...", she adds, looking around.

"Are you kidding me?!", Louis says angrily.

"I leave him alone with you for only two hours and you lose him?"

He doesn't wait for another excuse and starts looking after his son, calling his name. A lot of people are probably wondering why the co-founder is looking around his own gallery like he is searching for the fucking exit and Louis hates it. But he also needs to find Oli soon. 

He whips his head around and stops in his tracks.

In the corridor of his least known painting, he sees the lanky figure of Harry. There is a little boy in his arms. Both of them are looking at Louis' most underrated picture and for a second, Louis' worry slips off and he smiles relieved. 

He slowly comes up behind them and coughs. 

Harry turns around and lets Oli down. When said boy sees his father he storms to him and lets him lift him up. 

"Daddy!", he says, arms closing behind Louis' neck.

"Hi, sweetheart", Louis kisses his cheek. "Why did you run off? Didn't I tell you to stay with Lottie?"

"S'was boring", the boy just murmurs into Louis' neck and turns his head to the right to look at Harry.

"Thanks, Harold", Louis says.

"It's just Harry.", he corrects with a shy but distant smile.

"Sure, Harold. Listen, I'm sorry if I snapped at you. I'm just very protective of him. And- was he crying?", Louis says when noticing the slightly red eyes, but Oli's arms only tighten.

"I get that, don't worry. He ran up to me, crying, saying he couldn't find his aunt. I calmed him down by showing him a few paintings. I recognized him, but I swear, I wanted to bring him down to the reception afterwards."

"I know, it's fine", Louis says and they both look at each other with a shy smile. Harry blushes a bit, bites his lip and Louis likes it. Dammit. 

"Look", he starts. "Why don't you give me your number and we'll talk about this babysitter-stuff, yeah? We can have a proper job interview, but I need to be sure that you aren't some creep."

Harry's dimples show when he smiles and looks down to hide it. Louis catches it though. "Sure", he says. "I'd love to. Would you mind, if I brought some muffins along?"

Suddenly Oli's head whips up from where it was laying on Louis' shoulder and he shouts "Chocolate muffins! Chocolate muffins, daddy!" while pulling at Louis' shirt.

Louis laughs and nods in Harry's direction.

"Seems like you can't avoid that now. He's going to expect some."

Harry nods while smiling, his curls jumping up and down from how fast he's nodding. They both exchange numbers and Louis thinks that maybe he isn't going to regret that decision so soon.

\---

And he doesn't. Hiring Harry was one of the best things Louis ever did. No one has taken better care of his boy than Harry has, no doubt in Louis' mind. He's always nice, open to anything, he loves to just sit down and explain something to Oli if he doesn't understand and also, Oli has told his father that the curly-haired bloke gives the best cuddles. Is it weird that Louis wants to test this theory out as well? Just to make sure that Oli is right, of course.

He has been working at Louis' for two months now and it's great. Harold always takes Oli to parks, museums and when Louis tries to teach his son football in the garden, he is the first one to scream if Oli goals like if he were his cheerleader. He even told Louis that he needed a cheerleader outfit to which Louis chuckled, but deep inside, he would've ordered it if being asked. Would've.

He is currently baking brownies with Oli in the kitchen when Louis comes home from work. 

"Lads", he announces.

"Daddy! We're making brownies", he hears in the kitchen and moments later his little Oli comes running to his legs and demands to be lifted. Louis obliges and walks into the kitchen, just for his senses to be overwhelmed by just magic, he thinks. He lets Oli down who immediately runs to the living room to turn on the telly.

"What have you done? I'm gonna get fat", Louis pouts, to which Harry looks up from putting the finished and hot brownies down onto a big plate.

"Oh, shut up, will you? We both know how often you go to the gym!", he says and then realizes that he has a huge spot of dough on his shirt.

Without thinking too much, he just lifts his shirt up and pulls it off. 

Louis mouth opens in surprise and also shock when he sees Harry's chest, milky white skin and- are those FOUR nipples?!

Also. It's covered in tattoos.

Louis has to remember how to breathe and then teases immediately to hide his reaction " The bathroom is a few room's to your left, Harold. Oli is here, too!"

"He has seen me like this before", Harry grins and Louis' opening mouth is back.

"When?"

"A few weeks ago he just splashed juice all over my face and I had to change as well...may I borrow a sweater or so?"

Louis gets him one and says "What about the tattoos?"

Harry looks at his exposed chest.

"What about them?"

"Any meaning behind 'em?"

"Course there is. I'm not the kind of person to just get tattoos without any thought. They're permanent."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Don't you have any chest tattoos?", Harry asks while pulling on the sweater.

"Why so interested in my chest tattoos?"

"Just asking"

"Yeah, I do"

"Oh, cool"

They don't talk more about that topic for a while.

\---

One evening when Louis comes home really late, most of the lights are turned off. 

He walks in to see Harry and Oli lying on the couch, cuddling. Harry has his arms wrapped around Louis' son in a protective way, head laying back a bit, quietly breathing air out. 

Louis has never wanted to cuddle someone more in his life.

He slowly gets Oli and carries him to his bed and leaves the door open just a bit, but not before giving him a kiss and tucking him into his bed.

He lays down next to Harry and checks his clock. It's almost 12 am. Louis normally comes home at 6 pm. 

"Harold", he whispers, slowly brushing his hair out of his eyes. Harry softly groans and shuffles closer. Louis smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead before softly brushing his fingertips up and down the younger boy's arms. In those months he has learned a lot about the boy. The first thing Harry told him was that he had worked in a bakery before going to college and studying some pretty amazing stuff. He has one sister that travels around a lot and that his mum and stepdad live in Cheshire. He also had a cat called Dusty and loves to sing. 

Well, he didn't tell Louis that. Louis had heard him sing one day when he had come in early. Louis was completely shocked when hearing his soft voice taking over the whole flat. Completely endearing.

Suddenly harry's eyes snap open.

"Please be my new alarm clock", he says and fuck, his voice.

"Depends. When do you usually get up?", Louis plays along and fixes his own fringe.

"Don't do that", Harry interrups him and goes through Louis' hair with his hand and lays it down how it was before. Normally, Louis would slap the hand away for ruining his hair, but right now, he just enjoys the soft touch and closes his eyes.

When the movement stops, he opens them and realizes that he feels Harry's breath on his cheeks and sees Harry's eyes on his lips.

"Should I drive you home?"

"I could just take the bus, didn't use my car today anyway"

"It's dark outside, shut up", Louis says and leans forward to kiss Harry's cheek, not being able to resist. 

He leans back and gets up. He can't allow it to happen. He can't. It'll destroy everything they had built up until now.

When he turns back, Harry is staring back at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

\---

Louis sits on one of the couches when Simon himself comes in.

"Security! Who let the grandpa in?", Louis asks loudly and a few head whip to the door.

"Just me, guys", Simons says and closes the door which makes the heads turn away again. Everyone in their team knows Simon. 

"So, I heard that you needed my incredible advice?"

"Fook off", Louis says and goes back to sketching something that's been forming in his head during his last sleep. He still can't tell what it is, but it wouldn't surprise him if it had something to do with a certain curly-haired bloke that also is his son's nanny. He's fucked.

"Who is the guy?"

"Oli's babysitter"

"Oh really? And you like that guy?"

Louis looks at him suspicously.

"I am not doing a commission for free today"

"I didn't come for one, but to help a friend in need"

"I don't know if I like him. It's confusing. We just get along really well. Now leave, I'm busy."

"What is it that you like?"

Louis stills his hand. "He came into the gallery really often and always looked at that painting in the third corridor on the second floor. I told him it was me coming out painting"

"The 'me' one?"

"Yeah, yeah. I dunno, I guess I just liked that he didn't come for the known, popular ones. He said that it was raw."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"Kind of"

"Can I be your best man at the wedding?"

Louis throws a pillow after the douchebag.

"I always knew you were stupid. I'm not in love with that bloke! I'm just interested in getting to know him. He's cute, fit and funny. He's my type."

"But isn't he your son's nanny? Doesn't he work?"

"He does, but he can practically work everywhere. He's a songwriter."

Louis had found that out one evening when he had found Harry in the kitchen, writing on his laptop.

"What are ya doing here? Is Oli sleepin'?

"Just tucked him in. I'm working"

"As an..."

"Songwriter"

"Oh, really?"

Harry laughed.

"Not that imaginable?"

"Not at all. I thought you were like...working at a hug-for-free store."

"No, I need to pay rent, duh", he had answered amused.

"I just write some songs and sell 'em. I also write poems, but those are kind of for myself, to be honest."

"I always noticed you were writing something down into that notebook-"

"Yeah, uhm, that was mostly for poems, because I often get inspired by paintings and describe how they make me feel. Sounds weird, I know."

"It doesn't. Nice to know that me coming out painting got you inspired"

Suddenly Harry had smiled and turned around to face Louis.

"It did, actually. A few years back, when you had just opened I went there with my sister. While she looked at all the famous ones, I kind of got lost in those corridors and stumbled upon that picture of yours. I dunno, it just made me feel something. The same week I came out to my parents and friends. So, in some kind of way, it did inspire me.", Harry is still smiling.

Louis' mouth went slack and he said " Wow, that's making me quite speechless right now"

Harry had just giggled and rolled his eyes, eyes shining bright despite the low light in the room.

Simon just nods and picks up his bag.

"I'm not sure, but you only have known him for a few months. Get to know him better before you make a move."

he says and leaves.

\---

"Harold. You up for a coffee?", Louis says and a head quick shoots up from the couch.

"My savior!", Curly shouts and Oli giggles from beside him while drawing a big green cat on a piece of paper.

Louis kisses Oli and tickles his sides which makes Oli fill the big flat with loud laughter. 

"You hungry, baby?", he asks.

"Yeah, I ate just fine", Harry replies jokingly, but a light blush is visible on his cheeks.

"Not you, I was talking to my actual baby.", he sticks his tongue out and Oli takes part in the banter "Ate spaghetti", he grins. 

"We just ate half an hour ago", Harry explains and Louis nods.

He picks Oli up, kisses his cheeks a few times and hands him back to Harry who leaves the room to change his son into his pyjamas.

Louis changes into joggings and a white shirt before going back to find Harry back on the couch. He grabs a plate of food and joins him.

It's a comfortable silence between them until Louis blurts out "I don't know anything about you, now do I?"

Harry faces him and smiles. Louis puts the empty bowl away.

"You know a lot about me. You know that I'm twenty-two, got a sister called Gemma and that I worked in a bakery." he thinks. "You also know that I am into photography and love kids. I met Niall at a club a few years back. Is there more?", Harry honestly scratches his chin.

"Why did you move here when your family is back in Cheshire?"

"I felt like living in a village. I travelled around a few months but didn't like it that much in America. At least alone." Louis gulps. "So I thought London was the perfect place, not too far from home but also not too close. What about you?"

Louis didn't see that coming but knew that at some time he had to tell him about himself.

"I felt the same, really. I also travelled a few years back, have only been to Germany and America though, because...", he stops. Harry watches him patiently. He doesn't push Louis- but Louis wants to tell.

"I stopped my trip because of me mother's death."

Harry's face expressions stays neutral.

"Leukemia. Ehm, and of course, I had to return for the funeral and my many siblings. Got 6. I mean."

He almost chuckles at how sad it is.

"5 now, actually. Me younger sister Fizzy had passed away a few weeks before meeting you, actually, but of course, she'll always be me sister. I love her dearly. Cardiac arrest suck, don't they?"

One look in Harry's eyes has him breaking. He sees pure sadness.

"Lou, I didn't know that", Harry says and lays his hand above Louis'.

"I didn't want you to take care of Oli because you pitied me. It's better now. I stayed at home for a while with the rest of the pack. Dan, my stepfather is the real hero though. Since me mum's death, he has taken care of my siblings better than I ever could've."

"I am sure he's lovely", Harry says with a sad smile.

Louis smiles an honest smile.

"Not done yet. I am sure you wonder why I got Oli, don't you?"

"You don't have to tell me now. We've got time", Harry whispers, shuffling closer and resting his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis feels relieved.

"Wasn't it rough, going through all of that?"

"It was, not gonna lie, but I had to be strong for me siblings and Oli. He really liked Fizzy, cause she lived closer to us than the rest. She actually took care of him while I was working, because it fit into her schedule. I miss her just as much as he does", in Louis' eyes pool tears.

Harry strokes his back.

"It's weird. Seeing people disappear from your life like that and not coming back. Sometimes I don't even realize they're gone. I still call my nan on my birthdays, just because I'm so used to it."

"They must've loved you so much", Harry seems overwhelmed. 

"I know it won't help, but I am so sorry for your loss", he adds and lifts his head up. Their eyes lock.

"Can I just say that I think you're pretty amazing? Not only the things you do, but you're so...beautiful. You should see yourself right now.", Harry says, it's barely a whisper but Louis feels like he had just screamed that in his face.

This could be a moment, Louis thinks and leans closer.

"I am not going to kiss you", Harry interrupts him quietly, seeming small and so young suddenly, and Louis' eyebrows rise.

"It would feel like I'm taking advantage of your vulnerability. Not saying I wouldn't like to, though. Especially with how you look right now, as I said. Pretty boy", he smiles a dimple-smile and lays down, tugging Louis along by his shirt.

Louis rests his head on Harry's chest and sighs relieved because of Harry's finger in his hair, massaging him.

"You wanna kiss me?", Louis interrupts the silence.

"Really badly. When I moved here and saw you the first time I visited the gallery, I was just speechless, like, that was the guy that painted my favourite picture? You looked so young and really good", the words are spilling from Harry's mouth.

Louis laughs loudly and breathes out a single "Hazza"

"I really wanted to talk to you, but whenever I was there, you weren't", Harry blushes at the nickname though.

"All those visits just because of me? Is that why you haven't visited the gallery for a long time?"

"I dunno, I genuinely enjoyed going there, but since I actually met you, it's been different. I don't really feel that need anymore. So you're probably right."

Louis shifts to look him into the eyes.

"Should I feel honoured?"

"Give me a rest, my feelings lay bare right now."

"Oh, aren't you a brave one, Harold?", Louis teases and Harry rolls his eyes, but the smile on his lips expose his fond.

\---

June was a bit of a more complicated month. Louis had a pool installed into his garden and a jacuzzi into the balcony of his bedroom. A little treat for a hard-working man, he had defended himself in front of Liam, Niall and Harry as they all sat in a pub on a cold Saturday night. Zayn was, as usual, running late and just rushed in as they had made a toast to their amazing friendship. Yes, Harry included. Louis and Harry had introduced their friends and honestly, it feels like they all have been friends for ages.

No one mentions that Louis' arm lays behind Harry back in a protective manner, even though everyone sees it.

Zayn quickly greets everyone with a "What's happening, guys? How are you?"

He's welcomed with a few shouts of "good" and "awesome" 

He sits down next to Liam and gives him a quick kiss. Oh, that had happened too.

As Louis introduced those too, he had never expected the relationship that was about to blossom between them. Zayn had simply explained that they had been intimate for a while, before realizing that it all involved feelings and yup, that was about it. 'Fuck buddies with feelings", he had explained as Liam blushed unabashedly.

Liam, Niall and Louis fight over some football shit while the other two guys talk about the gallery and taking care of Oli. Zayn winks at Harry who just smiles and cuddles more into Louis' side, knowing the message he's purposely giving Zayn. But it's mostly true. Louis and Harry had grown close to each other. Since that night on Louis' couch, both had felt an obvious shift between them. Harry is really respectful though and gives Louis the space he needs. He gets that Louis has a kid and needs to be sure before starting something with Harry.

When they all leave, Louis takes Harry's hand in his and kisses his cheek.

"I'm gonna call a cab.", Harry says.

"Hey, before you do that.", Louis says and stops Harry's hand from reaching into his pocket with his free hand. He now stands in front of him and visibly struggles before squeezing both of Harry's hands and saying "Listen. Lottie's taking care of Oli tonight. She texted me to not come home until two pm. So that's why I thought..", he says and Harry continues "that's why you thought you could crash over at mine?" 

"I mean I could go home, but-"

"Yeah, that's not happening", Harry interrupts and pulls him along to Louis' car since Louis didn't drink so that he'd be able to drive.

Louis smiles. Maybe both of them could be alright, after all.

\---

They both enter Harry's apartment with a few giggles. It was really going to a pub when not drinking they had realized when exiting the car. Louis because he had driven and Harry, because he refused to drink when Louis couldn't.

They immediately change into more comfortable clothes, Harry borrowing Louis sweatpants and a shirt that's a little too big for Louis.

Louis immediately takes off his sweater which makes Harry's eyes drop to Louis' chest. 

Of course, Louis catches him. "What are you looking at, Harold? Got problems taking your shirt off?"

Harry smirks and says "Depends. Would you help me take it off if I said yes?"

Louis comes closer and grabs the hem of Harry's shirt.

"Seems like you have to find out", he says but already pulling the shirt off with a grin on his face. Harry wants to kiss it away but lifts his arms instead to help Louis.

Both just look at each other's tattoos.

"We've known each other for how long now? Three, four months?"

"Four and a half", Harry replies and steps closer to kiss Louis' cheek, lips wandering down.

Louis immediately sighs and arches his neck, giving Harry more space.

"Can we just get changed and do that afterwards", Louis says, eyes fluttering closed, and Harry would have thought that he had said that to stop their action if his pulse wasn't hammering so quick against Harry's lips.

So they put on the sweats and lay down on the couch, not putting on their shirts purposely.

They just watch crappy TV, cuddle and neither of them has felt more alive in months, to be honest. Harry traces Louis' 'it is what it is' while Louis has his arms wrapped around him. It isn't the first time they cuddle. They have cuddled during many movie- sessions with Oli in between them. Oli is wonderful and so bubbly and loves them both, he really blooms when realizing that someone's interested in what he has to say. He's not so shy anymore to say what he thinks- Louis believes that Harry has made his son more confident.

"I thought you were a creep when I first saw you", Louis begins and Harry snorts really loud. Louis hits him jokingly.

"I thought you were some sort of stalker cause you kept starin' at me. But you were proper fit and I did feel attracted to you. That day we first talked I really stared at the back of your head for like, five minutes, until you turned around. But then we talked and you were really cute."

"You have this face you make", Louis adds with an unfamiliar warmth in his belly to make his point clear. "Like, last week when you and Oli painted he drew stuff in your face, yeah? And I wanted to see it and you were so shy you blushed cause you were embarrassed and I..."

Harry stares at him, eyes searching through Louis', 'fond' written all over his face.

"I felt like I could get used to those sweet cheeks and lovely smiles and..." his index finger touches harry's dimples "those".

It's completely silent for a minute except for their breaths.

Then Harry leans in and their lips touch.

It's warm, soft, meaningful. Louis has never felt better lips, he thinks. The full, cherry red lips make his head dizzy.

They communicate through their kiss.

Harry's eyes flutter close and he leans closer.  
he says : i feel the same

Louis kisses him back, just as passionate  
he answers: i know, Curly

They kiss and kiss and then Louis licks Harry's bottom lip and the younger boy immediately opens his mouth. Louis licks inside, careful, trying to taste every inch he possibly can.

Their tongues meet, dancing around in their mouths and Harry feels like he's on fire right now. 

Air is so fucking overrated.

They lean back, just so they can lean in again, the kiss more rushed and hot. Filthier.

Louis smirks against Harry's mouth as he rolls them both over, sitting on his lap and leaning down to kiss him, while Harry grabs two handfuls of the older man's ass. It's been something he had wanted to do for a while now and he can't believe that it's happening.

When Harry squeezes, Louis pants into his mouth, a sound Harry wants to hear again as soon as possible.

"Hazza", Louis pants against his lips and Harry pulls back to latch his against Louis' neck to which he moans softly.

"Can we do this right now? Is it right?", Louis whispers.

"Does it feel right?", Harry asks and kisses the now purple spot on Louis' neck.

Louis answers him with pulling his face to his and kissing him.

"I just don't know how far we should go", he says then and runs his hand through the other man's hair.

"As far as you wish", Harry mumbles back, seeming already fucked though, mouth swollen and pink, Hair out of control, eyes in a glaze and breathing rather quickly.

Louis thinks for a moment. They are alone. Lottie will drive back home tomorrow and they definitely can't do anything with Oli in the house. But also, they are kind of rushing it right now. It's too quick.

Harry notices Louis' concern and says seriously with a smile "Hey, don't worry. We have lots of time."

"I know, but I also really want this" Louis says, referring to the very obvious bulge in his pants and Harry laughs.

"We don't have to, like...", he blushes and says, almost whispers "fuck"

Louis throws his head back and laughs loudly. When he looks at the blushing boy again he is sure that he loves him. He loves that boy. 

Instead of answering he touches one of Harry's nipples, and he immediately responds to it by throwing his head back and heavily exhaling.

Louis notes that in his head.

He latches onto his nipples, sucking on the first while twisting the others with his fingers.

Harry moans but manages to grip onto Louis' bulge and Louis immediately freezes, reacting beautifully to Harry's hand moving in circular movements. His eyes close, he leans more forward and his body just relaxes and also tenses. 

"Wait", Harry suddenly says and Louis whines when he pulls his hand away to stand up and leave the room.

He comes back again, weighing the lube in his hand.

He squeezes himself under Louis again, grinning when the other snorts and just kisses him. They make out, lazily, when Harry tugs on Louis sweats. Both of them undress and Harry lubs up his hand. 

Harry licks his lips at the sight he's getting and sees Louis' eyes clouding.

He puts his hand around Louis' cock and immediately hears a throaty moan into his ear which turns him on. a. lot. " 'S cold", Louis mumbles but doesn't seem to mind.

He starts pumping it and Louis literally fucks into his hand, moaning loudly when Harry's thumb presses over Louis' slit.

He feels the precome wetting his hand and goes faster until Louis is a panting mess. 

Louis has his hands next to Harry's chest while he's breathing into Harry's mouth, whispering hot things. Harry feels that he's close just because of Louis' hot breath on his neck, saying stuff like "Such a good boy, aren't ya, I'm going to take care of you next, don't worry, I got you".

When Louis comes he throws his head back, breathing heavily while Harry pumps him through it before resting his head on Harry's chest and hand blindly stopping Harrys from jerking himself off quickly.

When he pulls his head back up, he sees the younger boy's pupils blown, mouth open in a gasp.

"You are so fooking beautiful. Let me take care of you", he says while sucking his collarbones and Harry whimpers in lust.

"I'm kinda close", Harry says and Louis nods before crawling back a bit so he's facing his cock. Harry gulps loudly and Louis chuckles before kissing his stomach, wandering down to his groan and then kissing Harry's length down.

He pumps him shortly, but when Harry's breath quickens, he kitten-licks the slit, which makes Harry's legs tremble. Louis puts his mouth on Harry's length, at first just sucking the tip and then going deeper and deeper until it meets the end of his jaw. He almost gags and pulls back a bit to repeat it, kind of liking the feeling.

"I'll...I'll...", Harry groans and then comes down Louis' throat who is greedily sucking every drop into his mouth.

"Juicy ", he answers, but Harry is a little bit too fucked-out, so he doesn't answer for a few seconds, head leaning back on the couch.

After they are cleaned up and brushed their teeth, they cuddle on the couch and fall asleep to Allan Carr making fun of some boring boyband.

 

\---

 

The next months feel like heaven. At least, for Harry and Louis. Their relationship started out great and both enjoy being together. They go on many dates, but mostly end up taking Oli with them. They kiss and exchange a few blowjobs here, a few handjobs there and Louis also rims Harry once. It's amazing.

One time when Louis comes home from working at the gallery with his umbrella because of the rain he finds Harry and Oli completely soaked but giggling like crazy and figures that both were in the park and didn't hear about the upcoming rainshower. He immediately gives Oli a warm bath and gets a towel for harry, rubbing it all over his hair and demanding him to take his clothes off so he won't get sick.

When seeing Harry's wet hair falling into his eyes, his almost naked body curled around the small towel and the way he looks down at him but suddenly seems so fucking small...so small, he tip-toes up to kiss him, holding the fragile body and feeling the muscles move under his hands. He can't resist the boyish look that makes him feel like he's 18 again and having a crush on someone. Harry moans loudly when Louis kisses him harder, the sound making him dizzy. Harry is everywhere. He's in Louis' mind, he's on his lips, he's on his body. He can't hide a single inch on his body away from Harry- it's all his.

After tucking Oliver into bed he goes back to Harry. Harry still looks so young, even though he's just a few years younger and Louis feels just so attracted to him. But he realizes that his feelings have long gone into the love- zone. It's not just attraction now. Louis doubt's that it ever was just that.

He cuddles Harry and whispers into his ear that he thinks he loves him. Harry's eyes are wide open and he sits up, grinning like a maniac. He doesn't hold back any moans when Harry's lips crash into his, knowing that Oli is deep asleep and down the hall. They make out, Louis' hand going through Harry's wet hair and Harry just begs over and over again. 

"Louis, please", he begs again.

"What, love? You want me to take care of you?"

"Please", he whines, eyes shut and arching into Louis.

Louis kisses him softly to slow him down, ignoring his whines.

He wants it to be loving and not rushed.

"Don't rush", he says while leaning over and grabbing the lube.

"It's hard", Harry says and laughs loudly afterwards. Louis can only shake his head, but pure fond is glued to his face.

"Only you can laugh about shit like that"

Harry wants to interrupt, but his mouth falls open when Louis places his lips on Harry's belly button and kisses it. He kisses down and slowly pulls off Harry's underwear. The younger boy just stares at him with his pupils blown and mouth hanging with open and wow, he loves him so much.  
He preps him with three fingers and stops when Harry starts fucking onto his fingers. 

"Nah-ah", he says and starts kissing and licking his inner thighs, marking up the milky white skin. 

Harry curls his hand around Louis' hair and squirms in lust.

"How do you want to do it?", Louis asks unsure.

"However you need me", Harry smiles his dimple-smile and Louis kisses them with a smile, getting rid of his shirt and pulling the condom onto his already hard cock. He leans over him and lifts Harry's legs onto his hips. He sucks one of Harry's nipples and then pulls off to be able to see the look on Harry's face when pushing in. 

His eyes roll into his back and his whole body arches into Louis' as the tip presses in. He always makes sure that Harry is alright and a few minutes later Louis' balls brush Harry's ass. 

Harry usually likes heavy, rushed sex, but sex with Louis is something he'd never be able to describe. It's soft, careful, loving and teasing. Exactly like Louis. It's like a volcano slowly filling up with lava and then exploding, spilling everywhere. Harry feels like he iss going to bust because Louis keeps whispering into his ear. 

"Harry, you're- you're so tight-", he can't stop the moan that's falling from his lips and his hips stutter in their movement which makes Harry moan as well and both their moans sound so incredible together that Louis speeds up, constant uh-uh's from Harry's lips dropping into his while also constantly hitting Harry's prostate.

When they come, it's like a firework. It's like Christmas, mixed up with everything they love. Harry comes first, body going numb and head falling back in a silent gasp. He allows Louis to sped up and fuck him through his orgasm, loving the slight burn. He whispers into Louis' ear that he loves him too, over and over again while Louis shoots into the condom. Louis cleans them up and the rest of the night they whisper I love you's and exchange small kisses.

He really loves the lad.


	2. Have you quite finished?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something for what happens after the last chapter and I hope, you all like it as much as I do. 
> 
> All the love,
> 
> H.

2 years later

 

"I don't know. Seems pretty normal to me.", Simon says and takes off his sunglasses.

"It isn't, shithead, or else I wouldn't ask!", Louis says annoyedly and Zayn just rolls his eyes while handing Josh a stack of papers. 

Harry has been acting weird lately and Louis wants to find out what's wrong.

"Why don't you ask him then? You should go home anyway, you look kind of sick"

Louis flips him off and leaves, not without saying bye to Anne. She's been dating Niall for a month now and it's been going great so far.

He enters his house and immediately a five-year-old Oli jumps into his arms. It's been getting harder lifting him up, but Louis would never admit that. "Daddy, daddy, look what I drew!", he exclaims and holds up a painting in his hand. It has three stickmen on it and Louis smiles. "Bloody hell, you're making me concurrence, aren't ya?", Louis asks and peppers kisses all over his face. "Papa's in the kitchen. But psh, I never said s'at", is the answer.

Louis smiles and opens the door to the kitchen, being instantly overwhelmed by an incredible smell. 

Harry smiles and his dimples show. Louis immediately goes to him to pull him into a kiss. They had waited almost five months before telling everybody, including Oli. They all just knowingly nodded like they knew it all along while Oli just asked: "My new mommy now?"

Louis had told Harry how he had gotten Oli in the first place after they had their first big fight. When Louis was struggling to make the gallery work, he had donated semen to a bank and apparently, a woman named Sophie had chosen them for her first kid. She had previously broken up with her husband because he was hesitant to have a kid with her. In the process, they made up and her man now wanted to give it a shot. Desperately she tried and found Louis, calling him one night and crying into his ear, begging him to help her. Louis' mother had passed away just previously and he had searched for something to give him life again and that pretty much seemed like it was fate to be so Louis took the baby a few months later and called him Oli. After telling Harry that, they finally made good use of the jacuzzi, if you know what I mean. 

It took some time, but Harry fit perfectly into their lives and neither of them regrets anything. Harry treats Oli like his own son and Louis couldn't love him more. No, they aren't married, yet. 

Harry seems distant. He goes to sleep really early so Louis excuses himself and follow him, letting Oli brush his teeth and change into his pyjamas on his own. He opens the door and finds Harry sitting in front of the big glass window on the couch. His locks are pulled into a bun and he wears shorts and a tank-top. 

"Sweetcheeks?", he asks and Harry's head whips around. It looks like he's cried. Louis sits next to him and pulls him into his arms while not saying a single thing and Harry breaks. He cries into Louis' chest and Louis lets him while whispering that he loves him over and over again. That's become their thing. Whenever one feels sad he gets a big hug and many love you's, which has always fixed their problems. When Harry's step-father passed away, they all went to eat an ice-cream after the funeral. At home, Louis had pulled Harry into his arms and had not allowed him to break free from his grip. Harry loves Louis for that.

Harry rests his head on Louis' shoulder and Louis leans them back a bit so that they are resting against the armrest.

"I want a kid", Harry whispers into the silence.

Louis' eyes open in surprise.

"A kid? As in, a real one?", he jokes, and Harry hits his arm softly.

"I love Oli, you know that. He's like my son, but I always wanted many kids and I'm scared that you might not want any more since you've already had one and-"

Louis interrupts him with a passionate kiss.

"Hey", he whispers and watches some more tears escape Harry's eyes before kissing them away.

"I'd love to have a kid with you, Harry. I love you."

Harry nods, he still seems unsure.

"What do you think about marriage?", he asks curiously and Louis realizes how young Harry seems to be again.

"It's wonderful. I want it, someday. Hopefully with you", he chuckles and Harry smiles again.

 

\---

Months later, it's been stuck on Louis' mind. Somehow, he has bought a ring, prepared something to say and looked into kids strollers on the streets. He feels weird and excited at the same time. Oli had to promise him not to tell his other dad about his plans.

One day, he just asks. 

They are out, all three of them, in the gallery. Harry is holding Oli's hand while Louis works (or not works, hah) in the office. Later, he comes up and takes Oli's other hand, leading them to the famous not famous painting of Louis.

"This is where I first met you, Harry", he says and lets go of Oli's hand. "This is also where I found you holding him after Lottie lost sight of him"

"I know", Harry smiles. He cut his hair so it's shorter than it was, but Louis loves it. He loves it no matter how long or short it is.

"And the only thing you have brought into my life is joy and love. And yeah, it's sad you don't work for me anymore, but I love that you do what you want to do now and that I always come home to you. That's what home really is about. You and Oli. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"We have had struggles at some times, but I love how honest we are with each other and I couldn't draw a single painting that could express how much I love you. I can't. I'd need a whole wall, no wait, a whole nothing, cause there is no way for someone to feel the same for a person as I do for you. It's impossible, love"

He goes down on one knee and Harry laughs out loudly, holding a trembling hand onto his lips. Oli grips Harry's jeans.

"Will you do me the honours and become the first thing I see in the morning and also the last thing I see in the evening. Let me take care of you and love you and show you how much you mean to me because you do. You really-"

"Have you quite finished?", Harry suddenly interrupts and Louis gets thrown back to where he had said those words to Harry when he had asked him to babysit his son. 

"I love you too."

"Will you marry me?", Louis shoots out and opens the black box, revealing a ring with a blue diamond.

Harry doesn't answer and gets to his knee as well. He gets something out of his jacket and Louis' mouth falls slack. Oli just giggles randomly, seeming to have known it all along. That little piece of-

"Louis. When I came out to my parents because of your painting had given me the strength to, I would've never in a million years expected you to allow me to take care of Oli here and even more than that, I would've never expected you to feel the same way. I want that. Wake up with you. Fall asleep with you. I want to give Oli a little sister and then we all can go on holidays and we'll have so much fun as a little family and it'll be just ours. Yes, I will marry you, if you do me the honours, and marry me.", Harry ends and opens his, a rin with a green diamond. Ironic.

Louis has waterfalls coming out of his eyes as he reaches for Harry and kisses him with all he has.

"I do", he whispers. "I do" And no one but those three people hear it because that corridor really isn't that visited and well, it's Sunday. 

 

\---

 

a year later

 

"Be careful, she's so small", Harry says while carefully handing Oli Darcy, their daughter of only a few weeks. Madeleine had been incredible in giving birth to their baby and Louis and Harry couldn't thank her enough for what she did. 

Oli takes her and looks down.

"She has your locks, papa", he grins and leans down to kiss her nose which makes Harry tear up. Oli is 6 now but loves her just like she was his twin, being the first one at her crib in the morning and the last one to leave. Louis always has to drag him away to get him to change into clothes for going to school. 

Harry takes her back into his arms and kisses Oli's forehead. He cuddles the baby and goes to the kitchen in which Louis tries to make breakfast. Harry had taught him some basics so that he could at least do some things if he had to. When Louis sees them he immediately strides over to them and kisses Harry deeply, trying not to squish Darcy between their chests.

"Love you", both whisper and blush, still feeling the love from all those years. 

They had a wonderful wedding with Simon being granted his wish of being the best man and it was amazing really. Liam and Zayn made out in front of everyone, Anne and Niall slow-danced as being in their own world and the kids running around and enjoying themselves. And their honeymoon was even with Oli staying at Louis' house with his sisters and step-dad. He did get to know Harry's family too and Harry is sure that Gemma's son James loves Oli just as much as Oli loves him. They are like brothers.

Harry pulls away and hands Louis their daughter to continue making breakfast. Darcy giggles when seeing Louis and Louis peppers kisses all over her little face and teeters her up and down lightly to make her giggle again. "She's in a good mood today", Louis smiles and Harry nods. His hair has gotten longer and he's really into blouses again, while Louis prefers soft sweaters (not only because he loves them but because he knows that Harry loves them even more on him). They have a wonderful marriage, sure, they fight, but that never lasts longer than two days and brings them really great make-up sex. It's going to get harder (pun intended) now that they have another kid in the house though.

Harry starts kissing down Louis' jaw and Louis sighs loudly. He lets Harry crowd him up against the counter and mark his neck up. Darcy just has to wait for a little while, but she doesn't seem to mind since she slightly snores against Louis' shoulder. After Harry licks the now purple skin, he turns off the stove and takes Darcy to put her back into her crib. Harry had wanted to move in with Louis and sold his little 3-room-flat to a lovely couple with a kid. They still meet them sometimes as Oli gets along with the kid.

Since Harry's a songwriter, he's his own boss. He's worked with really known singers like Ed Sheeran and Rita Ora and that has brought him quite a bit of money, but the only thing people know about him is his name. He doesn't want them to know what he looks like, because it would have been too much pressure and honestly, Harry would feel comfortable being talked at on the streets. He's also published a few poems that describe how Louis' paintings made Harry feel and Louis cries when finally hearing them the first time.

For the first weeks, Harry and Louis both stayed at home since both are their own bosses and always greet Oli with a big hug and wide smiles when he comes back home. Oli goes to school really close to where they live and only has to take the bus. Then, Louis has to start working on commissions while Harry can work from home, writing songs and still taking care of Darcy.

He knows that until she's at least a few years old, both Harry and Louis can alternate at taking care of the baby. When Harry has a busy week at the studio, Louis stays at home and the other way around. They prefer it that way.

After eating breakfast, Oli leaves with a kiss on his parents' cheeks and a grin which misses a few teeth. Harry and Louis' lazily make out in the living room until they hear crying in the room above. Louis says his good-bye by giving him a soft but long kiss and then leaves. Harry gets Darcy, lays down with her on the couch and gets inspired by the little thing in his lap. He could write a thousand songs just thinking about how he feels right now. Happy. In love. 

He couldn't be happier right now. He has loved every single part of building up his little family and he can't wait for what the future brings.

He truly feels home for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone that has read it all, thank you so much.  
> I really appreciate every reader and I am very sure that I will publish another book if this one goes well.
> 
> Please leave a comment below to let me know what you think of it! :)


End file.
